Sous prétexte que j'ai quinze ans
by Aigie-san
Summary: Eren s'est déclaré à Levi, mais a été éconduit. "-Il n'avait peut-être tout simplement pas les mêmes sentiments pour toi…, proposa Armin." Mais l'espoir de l'humanité a une tout autre vision des choses. [Riren]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à Hajime Isayama.**

 **Sous prétexte que j'ai quinze ans**

Armin approcha une main hésitante d'Eren, mais ce dernier la repoussa brusquement, le faisant sursauter.

-Je ne veux pas de tes grands discours ! Ni de ton pseudo-réconfort ! Tu vas faire comme Mikasa, et comme lui ! Me réciter des lois et me sortir d'ennuyeuses définitions ! Cria-t-il avec rage.

-Eren... Je... Ils n'ont pas tort..., dit le blond d'une petite voix.

-Ne prends pas leur défense !

-Je t'en prie... Il a l'âge d'être ton père..., tenta le jeune stratège.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ?! Je me connais ; je sais ce que je ressens ! Je sais comme mon cœur s'emballe quand je pense à lui ! Je sais comme ma gorge s'assèche quand je lui parle ! Je sais comme mes rêves s'obstinent à me le montrer ! Je sais le désir que j'ai d'être à ses côtés ! Et à cause de ce monde... De ce monde qui croit savoir mieux que moi ce que je ressens et dont j'ai besoin, il m'a rejeté !

-Il n'avait peut-être tout simplement pas les mêmes sentiments pour toi..., proposa Armin.

-Non ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Il m'a repoussé en baissant les yeux et en faisant valoir l'illégalité d'une telle relation basée sur de la... de la... de la pédophilie ! Crois-tu qu'il est le genre d'homme à détourner le regard et à se cacher derrière des lois pour faire face à un sous-fifre comme moi ?! Il est plus fort que ça ! Si je n'avais rien été pour lui, il aurait été beaucoup plus violent ! Il m'aurait dit « Dégage, Jaeger, tu me fais perdre mon temps avec tes gamineries. Ton romantisme débile m'écœure ; va flirter avec quelqu'un d'autre. » ! C'est _ça_ qu'il m'aurait dit s'il n'avait rien ressenti pour moi ! Mais je sais les regards, je sais les effleurements, je sais les non-dits ! Il m'aime ! Et je l'aime !

-C'est impossible entre vous, Eren... Tu dois te faire une raison..., insista doucement le blond.

-Mais je n'ai pas envie ! Car la seule raison pour laquelle « c'est impossible » entre nous, c'est parce que ce monde n'accepte pas que je sois capable de réfléchir sur mes sentiments ! Parce que ce monde me pense trop stupide pour discerner l'amour de l'admiration ou de je ne sais quoi d'autre ! Parce que ce monde croit que je suis trop jeune pour savoir avec qui je veux être ! Parce que ce monde a décidé que j'étais trop jeune pour aimer qui bon me semble ! Et c'est par la faute de ce monde que celui que j'aime ne veut pas de moi ! C'est tellement... aaaah ! Ce monde ! Ce monde idiot veut que j'attende trois ans ! Trois fichues années avant d'admettre que, peut-être, je suis vraiment amoureux de l'homme dont je sais _déjà_ que je suis amoureux ! Est-ce que la différence d'âge entre lui et moi sera moins grande pour autant ? Non ! Il aura vieilli aussi ! Mais là, parce que je serai majeur, ça passera ? C'est tellement hypocrite !

Le stratège fixait son meilleur ami, l'air partagé. Il voulait le consoler mais, même avec tout son grand intellect, il ne pouvait rien faire pour apaiser les amours bafouées, révoltées par les lois.

-Eren, je..., fit-il, ses yeux bleus pleins de détresse.

Il ne savait quoi dire. L'espoir de l'humanité resta un moment à quasiment suffoquer de colère, puis ses traits s'affaissèrent. Des larmes commencèrent à cascader sur ses joues et il étreignit le blond, posant sa tête au creux de son cou.

-C'est injuste, Armin. C'est vraiment injuste. On veut me faire attendre trois ans avant d'avoir le droit d'être aimé par la personne que j'ai choisie alors que je ne sais même pas si je serai encore là demain. C'est injuste. Tellement injuste. Ce monde a décrété qu'il connaissait mes sentiments mieux que moi... sous prétexte que j'ai quinze ans...

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Riren, Ereri, peu importe. J'aime ce couple et ça me rend malheureuse de voir des gens rejeter ce pairing « parce qu'Eren a quinze ans ». Pour moi, à cet âge, on est capables de faire la part des choses, mais plutôt que de me lancer dans de grands argumentaires, j'ai pensé que ce serait plus pertinent qu'Eren en personne s'attelle à défendre son couple, au moins de cet argument-ci. Ce n'est que mon point de vue ; mais quand deux personnes s'aiment en toute liberté, en toute connaissance de cause, que l'une soit adulte et que l'autre ne soit pas majeure ne compte pas. Elles s'aiment. L'amour n'a pas d'âge. Et je considère qu'à partir de quinze ans (pas en dessous, hein, là c'est vraiment trop jeune pour des pairings avec une telle marge d'âge, même pour moi), on est assez matures pour savoir si on aime d'amour ou d'autre chose et pour prendre conscience de ce que cela implique. Je le répète, ce n'est que mon avis, donc inutile de me hurler dessus si vous n'êtes pas d'accord. Je suis ouverte à la discussion, pas à la haine. ;)**


End file.
